


i fell hard for what just blew in off the coast

by baevenreyes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Prompt from disassembledquadricycle on Tumblr:Supercorp prompt: teacher au. Kara teaches English, Lena teaches Physics. Ms Luthor demands to be taken very seriously, but the cracks in her fascade begin to show when 'honestly kids just call me Kara' Danvers tempts her into a prank war, bringing out Lena's mischievous side. Kara drives the school minibus for the Lena's planetarium trip, and when Mike (tour guide who Lena keeps having to correct) keeps creepily hitting on Kara, Lena pretends to be her girlfriend. The kids all ship itorKara thinks Lena's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.





	i fell hard for what just blew in off the coast

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: Sanvers are broken up in this fic. I will forever ship it, but I do like the idea of Alex with Lucy as well, and since I have the whole Trampoline Park AU with Sanvers and I felt like the Alex/Lucy ship fit this fic better, I went with it. i just wanted to do those avoiding fics where Sanvers are broken up the courtesy, since I recognise that it might hurt them. Alex/Lucy is a very very minor background relationship, but there are mentions of Alex being bummed out after the break-up, in case you're avoiding things like that. Look after yourself, yeah?
> 
> That said, enjoy the Supercorp!

Kara _loves_ being a ninth grade English Lit teacher. Kids that age are just starting to cultivate a love for literature, a love for reading and language, but they aren’t as serious as the older kids who are worried about college applications, who aren’t able to enjoy the things she tries to teach them. But fifteen-year-olds – their minds are just starting to open, to question, to thirst after deeper knowledge, and Kara feels infinitely lucky to be the one cultivating these young minds.

Plus, she loves literature. There’s something uniquely beautiful about people being able to elicit certain feelings, certain thoughts, to make people wonder, to have them ask themselves certain questions, with something as simple as a combination of words.

Combined with the fact that she gets to work with her sister and her best friends every day? Kara really didn’t think she could ask for much more in life.

That is, until the day Lena Luthor walks into the National City High School staff room.

“Who _is_ that?” Kara frantically asks Alex, tugging on the sleeve of her lab coat, and her sister laughs.

“You’re a bi mess, you know that?”

Kara grins, happy to see her sister smiling and teasing again, even if it is at her expense. It’s been a long summer with Alex so bummed out.

“Yeah, yeah. Who is she, Alex?”

“Lena Luthor. She’s the new physics teacher.”

“I think she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Kara whispers, reverently, pulling another chuckle out of Alex. Alex links their arms together.

“Come on, if you think you’ll be able to utter coherent words, I’ll introduce you.”

“Hey! I can talk to pretty girls!”

Alex gives her an incredulous look. “Can you?”

“Shut up and introduce me, please.” Alex shrugs and they walk over to where Lena is by the coffee machine.

“Miss Luthor? Alex Danvers, we met during your interview?”

Lena turns around and smiles, and Kara swears she melts into a puddle. If she thought this woman was beautiful before, holy _shit_ did she not know what she was talking about. What she’s seeing now has to be the absolute epitome of beauty. She’s pretty sure Lena Luthor is a goddess, sent to the mortal realm to tempt her.

“Ah! Yes. And it’s just Lena, please,” she says as she shakes Alex’s hand. Her voice is friendly (and when Alex asks her later, Kara will ensure her that the sound of it did _not_ make her knees weak), but she wears professionalism like a mask.

“Well, then it’s Alex to you.”

“Alex.” The dark-haired woman smiles again, and then her gaze shifts to Kara, and damn, Alex is going to win this one, because there’s no way she’ll be able to utter a single word with those green eyes trained on her. “Who’s this?”

“This is my sister, Kara. She teaches English Lit here.”

“Nice to meet you, Kara.”

“Hello – hi.” _Nice, those are words. Suck it, Alex._ (The look her sister gives her tells her that she will most certainly _not_ be sucking it.)

“Hi,” Lena says, taking Kara’s outstretched hand, and for the briefest of moments Kara swears her mask drops. It’s back too soon for her to be sure though. Her skin is soft to the touch, her grip is firm, and Kara really wants to talk to her some more. “Well, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go prepare my classroom. It was lovely meeting you.”

Lena turns around with a last smile at Kara and a nod in Alex’s direction, and walks out of the room. Kara lets out an audible sigh and deflates. Alex chuckles again, and nudges Kara’s shoulder.

“That went well,” she says, and Kara glares at her, but her sister’s smiling genuinely for the first time in a few months, and she can’t bring herself to be genuinely annoyed when Alex looks so happy.

“Shut up,” she says, but she’s smiling shyly again. “She’s pretty.”

“Did I mention that they moved the physics classroom?”

Kara thinks she knows where this is going, but she asks anyway. “Where to?”

“Room A107.” Alex leaves the break room with a smirk over her shoulder, and Kara groans.

“Alex!” she yells, running after her sister, “That’s right next to mine!”

“I know!”

“Alex!”

***

Ruby Arias likes her new school. She’s been excited since she was little to have Lena – Miss Luthor, now – one of her mom’s best friends, as a teacher. Miss Luthor’s really serious, and she demands (and more than earns, in Ruby’s opinion) respect in her classroom, and she’s a little reserved – but she’s always been like that, and she really is a wonderful teacher. She’s so _smart,_ and she’s so passionate about physics, and sometimes Ruby thinks she wants to be just like her when she grows up.

Then there’s her chemistry teacher, Miss Danvers, who’s, like, a total badass. She rides a motorcycle to school and can make almost anything blow up. But she’s also really smart and really nice and apparently, she dated a woman the year before, which ups her cool factor by, like, 23.

Her English Lit teacher is the other Miss Danvers, or, as her smiling introduction said: “Honestly, kids, just call me Kara, or Miss Kara if you’re more comfortable with that, but I’m just barely ten years older than you and that way there’s no confusion with me and my sister. We don’t want to repeat the _Cool Miss Danvers_ and _Nerdy Miss Danvers_ episode of 2015. Obviously, I was the cool one.” And with that, Miss Kara just chuckled and continued with her outline. And boy, has Ruby never heard anyone talk about _To Kill A Mockingbird_ with that kind of passion.

She also has a Miss Lane for Social Studies, who’s intense but very thorough (in that she already knows every student’s name), Mr Schott for Math, who’s the adorable nerd everyone expects a math teacher to be, and Mr Olsen for gym. Mr Olsen is the buffest guy Ruby’s ever seen, and that’s saying something, but his smile is genuine.

Her friend Lucas, who has a brother in senior year, says that all of them are friends, and that they hang out outside of school. Well, not Miss Luthor, since she’s new, but Ruby’s hoping that she’ll fall into that dynamic. She gets the feeling that her mom might be Miss Luthor’s only friend, and that she could use some more. Especially nice people like her other teachers seem to be.

She heads to Miss Luthor’s classroom once the final bell rings, to wait for her mom to come pick her up after school on the second day.

“Hey, Miss Luthor,” she says, sitting down at one of the desks in the front row. The teacher gives her a reserved smile from where she’s typing away at the computer on her desk.

“Hi, Ruby. How was your day?”

“Great. I’m really liking English Lit, which is weird, because usually I’m more of a science girl, but my teacher’s really great.”

“Miss Danvers?”

“Well, she tells us to call her Kara, because her sister’s obviously also Miss Danvers, but yeah – “

There’s a knock on the door, cutting her off, and Miss Kara pokes her head into the room.

“Knock knock,” she says, with a smile at Ruby and then a shyer one at Miss Luthor. “Oh, hi, Ruby, right?”

“Yeah,” Ruby says.

“Ruby’s mom is a close friend and she’s still at work, so Ruby’s waiting with me,” Miss Luthor explains. Miss Kara nods and steps closer to the desk.

“Well, I was just, uhm, I brought you a little welcome gift, Lena.” She drops two books on Miss Luthor’s desk, tied together with a blue ribbon. “Books, because, you know, I’m a Lit teacher, and flowers are so cliché, and this is a school, right, so… Also, you’ve probably already read them, but…”

As Miss Kara rambles, Ruby sneaks a look at the titles of the books. _Pride and Prejudice_ and Bill Bryson’s _A Short History Of Nearly Everything,_ interesting. Miss Kara’s favourite, and probably the closest thing she could find to a science-literature mix. It’s cute, and Ruby fights to keep her smile appropriate. She _wants_ to grin her face off, because she thinks Miss Kara has a crush, and it’s cute.

“Thank you, Kara. I have read them, you’re right, but it’s always nice to have a few familiar friends in a new environment. This is very sweet of you.”

Miss Kara grins, and Ruby could swear it’s shy.

“It’s my pleasure, Lena.” They look at each other for a beat too long, and oh, Ruby’s going to have _so_ much for her mom to tease her friend about. “Well, I should get going. Winn’s driving me home, and, uh, yeah. I’ll… see you tomorrow?”

“Well, our classrooms are next to each other.”

“Yeah… Yeah they are. I’m gonna… I’m going to go.”

“Goodbye, Kara.”

Miss Kara walks out the door, and Ruby grins at Miss Luthor.

“What are you looking at?”

“Nothing.”

“Seriously, Ruby, what’s that smile about?”

“Did you know _Pride and Prejudice_ is her favourite book?” Ruby asks, and Miss Luthor sits down on the edge of her desk.

“She told you that?”

“Yeah.” Ruby nods. “Today in class, she had us describe our favourite books. She went first, kind of to demonstrate, and she said her favourite’s that one.” She points to the book on the desk. “She says she loves it because it’s a political commentary, it’s feministic, it’s a comedy, but it’s all disguised as a simple love story. She says you don’t realize it’s teaching you a lesson until it already has.”

Miss Luthor smiles the softest smile Ruby’s ever seen on her face, and she swears she can see the walls her mom’s friend has built up crack the slightest bit. Ruby’s weighing the consequences of teasing her Physics teacher about the way she _almost_ melts around a pretty girl, but then her mother walks into the classroom.

“Hey, Ruby, Lena. Thanks for watching her, yeah?”

“No problem, Sam, she’s been an angel. And I think her homework’s almost done.”

“Yep.” Ruby grins. “Just some reading for Miss Kara’s class left.”

“Well then, Little Miss High School Student, let’s get you home,” her mother says, and Ruby smiles at her before packing up her stuff. Her mom grabs her backpack.

“Goodbye, Miss Luthor, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodbye, Ruby. Have a nice evening!”

As they leave the classroom, Ruby catches a glimpse of Miss Luthor running her fingers over the ribbon tying the books together, that soft smile on her face.

She has a feeling this strict, stoic façade Miss Luthor’s got going on isn’t going to last very long.

***

“She calls books she’s already read _familiar friends,_ Alex. How cute is that?”

“You’re a goner.”

“ _Familiar friends,_ Alex!”

***

The friendship builds slowly, as it does when it’s between someone who doesn’t really know how to make friends and someone who, when they’ve decided they want to be friends, rarely lets themselves be dissuaded. Kara is relentless in pursuing friendship, and Lena can’t say that she doesn’t like it. She finds herself enjoying her and Kara’s talks in the morning as they walk to their classrooms together. She finds herself listening out for when her students mention the pretty Lit teacher, and is pleased when she finds out that Miss Kara is well liked under the kids.

The turning point in their friendship, though, is when Kara comes to sit with her one day during lunch, looking nervous.

“Lena.”

“Kara. You look like you want to ask me something.”

Kara smiles, that soft one that makes Lena feel all warm inside for reasons she’s not ready to analyse yet. She shifts in her seat, and then trains those blue eyes on Lena.

“I need you to be my partner in the upcoming prank war.”

That is not what Lena was expecting, and she laughs. Kara looks taken aback at the sound.

“I’m sorry, the what?”

“Well, you see, every year we – the faculty – we have this tiny little – okay, it’s kinda big – prank war. We’re in teams of two, and we play pranks on each other. Ugh, when I explain it, it sounds so childish, and I guess it is, but it’s really fun – “

“Kara,” Lena says, amused. “You’re rambling.”

“Sorry, I tend to do that. I just – I need you to be my partner.”

“Forgive me for asking, but why? I mean, don’t you usually team up with you sister or one of your friends?”

Kara looks at her, incredulous. “Well, first off, you’re my friend, too.” Lena smiles at that. “And second, Alex and I are the bitterest of rivals when it comes to this prank war. And, uhm, there’s been a slight mix up with the usual teams. It’s usually me and Winn, James and Lucy, and Alex and Maggie. But, well, Maggie moved away last year, so now, Alex is going with Lucy, and I thought James and Winn could go together and I’d ask you?”

Lena pretends to think about it, when the truth is that she was going to say yes the second Kara turned her eyes in Lena’s direction. When she can’t take Kara’s pout anymore, she smiles at her, coy.

“What’s in it for me, Miss Danvers?”

“Shush, not even the kids call me that,” Kara says, blushing. “Is there something you need from me?”

Lena pretends to think again. “Well, I promised my ninth graders that the ten top scorers at the end of the term get a trip to the planetarium, and I need another chaperone. You up for it?”

Kara grins. “Are you kidding? I would’ve done that for you anyway! I’ll even do you one better – I’ll drive the minibus, how’s that?”

Lena can’t help but match the grin. She’d never admit it, but it is kind of nice. Having friends, that is. Well. A friend.

“Then we’d better get to strategizing, partner.”

***

They lose the prank war spectacularly. Alex and Lucy make a surprisingly good team, and Kara would be annoyed if Alex wasn’t so genuinely happy, and if she herself wasn’t genuinely enjoying spending so much time with Lena. Also, the whole prank war thing brings out a mischievous side of Lena that Kara finds very attractive.

Lena’s surprisingly good at devising creative pranks, too. Wax crayons in the windshield wipers on a hot day made for a rainbow on James’s car. Lena was also able to hack into Alex’s computer, and laughter could be heard for a solid ten minutes as a funny video played over and over on the overhead projector in her class. Winn did one whole lecture in permanent marker on his whiteboard. (Lena helped him get it off. After two days, of course.) Kara’s ideas are a little less elegant, but the airhorn under Lucy’s chair was definitely a work of art. (In her opinion, anyway.)

She thinks the problem is that Alex knows her too well – she targets her through food. And Kara knows she shouldn’t fall for it, she should be sceptical of all her food, but there’s always the chance that these Oreos won’t have toothpaste in them, or that these lollipops will be actual candy and not broccoli in wrappers, right? She has to take the chance. (Every time. And every time Lena laughs at her, and Kara can’t even bring herself to be annoyed with her friend.)

Winn and James target Lena’s classroom – they switch all the chairs with those from a kindergarten classroom in the elementary school next door. Kara hears the students laugh through her open door and enters Lena’s classroom to find her friend also giggling, and at the sight of seventeen-year-olds sitting in tiny chairs, she can’t help but join in. Lena locks eyes with her, and it’s the most openly she’s ever seen her smile. It’s a beautiful moment, and Kara almost wants to thank James and Winn.

Kara’s favourite moment during the whole prank war, though, is when Alex and Lucy somehow manage to lock Lena’s classroom door from the outside while Kara and Lena are hanging out in there after school. (Alex will later tell Kara that they managed to install and engage a deadbolt while Kara and Lena were inside, and tease her about being too distracted by the pretty girl to hear a drill.) They’re locked in, and Kara takes out her phone to call one of the janitors she knows, but then they settle against the wall behind Lena’s desk to wait, and she kind of forgets, because they start _talking._

This is when Kara _really_ gets to know her new friend. It’s one of the deepest, longest conversations they’ve had, and Kara feels like she’s found a treasure chest of information. They’re sitting, backs to the wall, shoulder to shoulder, and it’s so wonderfully _intimate_ that Kara doesn’t want it to ever end. She finds out that Lena is adopted, like her, but that she didn’t get as lucky as Kara where her adoptive family is concerned – she moved to National City to get some distance from her controlling family. She finds out that Lena’s adoptive mother wanted her to go into business, but Lena’s passion for science, and her desire to share that passion, led her to becoming a teacher. Kara learns that Lena’s only got two friends – said with a self-deprecating chuckle – not including Kara. It makes Kara’s heart ache, and when she mentions softly that _she’s_ Lena’s friend, and so is Alex and Winn and Lucy and James, Lena smiles at her sadly. Kara makes a mental note to invite Lena to the next game night, though right now isn’t the time to mention it.

Lena further divulges that she can solve a Rubik’s cube in thirty seconds, and that the last time someone beat her at chess she was five. (Kara finds both these facts beyond fascinating, and she can physically _feel_ her crush getting worse as Lena recounts the first time she beat her brother at chess, in what was only their second game together.) Lena tells her about the very vague, very limited memories she has of her biological mother, and tears gather in her eyes. She takes Lena’s hand in hers, softly, and Lena leans her head on her shoulder.

***

Two of Lena’s students find them like that the next morning, fast asleep, after finding the deadbolt and unlocking it, and that’s when the rumours start. Soon, Ruby’s not the only one that notices how Lena softens around Kara, and Alex isn’t the only one who sees it when Kara gets ridiculously flustered around the new teacher.

It only gets worse when Alex and Lucy’s next prank renders Kara without any chalk in her classroom, so she goes next door, to Lena’s. Coincidentally, the ninth graders are there for physics, so when Kara shyly asks if she can borrow some chalk and she can feel the blush creeping up her neck, a wave of giggles ripples through the classroom. It only makes her blush worse, and she locks eyes with Ruby the find a shit-eating grin on her face. And then, to make everything _even worse,_ she’s so flustered when Lena hands her a box of chalk and their hands touch briefly that she drops it.

She practically runs out of the classroom, to another chorus of giggles.

***

“The whole school ships it.”

“ _Ship?”_ Her mom looks confused, and Ruby giggles into her mac and cheese.

“Yeah, like, everyone wants them to end up together.”

She continues eating, and her mom sits down across from her. “Do you think they will?”

“Oh yeah. They’re practically in love already, it’s really obvious.”

***

“So, I hear all the kids ship you with the cute English Lit teacher.”

“Shut up, Sam.”

“Okay.”

***

On the day of the planetarium trip, Alex comes into Kara’s room to find her closet empty, a pile of clothes on her bed, and her sister pacing frantically in her underwear.

“Kara, what…”

“I don’t know what to wear!”

“It’s… a school day, are you… you’re never worried about your outfits for school?”

“I’m driving the minibus for Lena’s field trip today, Alex. I’m gonna be spending _all day_ with her, she’s going to _see_ me all day. I need to – I need to look, like, attractive.”

Alex smirks. “God, I’d hate to see you when you _actually_ ask her out on a date.”

“You know very well you’re going to help me then, too.”

Alex’s smirk turns into a soft smile. “Yeah. You’re a bi mess, you know that?”

“Yeah, I know, just help me, _please._ ”

“Fine. When in doubt, go with blue, it is your colour.”

***

When Kara steps up to the minibus dressed in a baby blue button down with the sleeves cuffed just below her elbows, dark brown slacks cut off just above the ankle, and polished brown leather shoes, a matching belt around her waist, Lena damn near loses it. She’s pretty sure she stops breathing for a bit, and her knees most definitely go weak for a second. Sam, who’s just dropping Ruby off for the trip, snickers behind her.

“Even me, I ship it.”

“Shut up, Sam.”

***

It’s a good thing there are children present, Kara thinks, when they pull up to the planetarium. Because seeing Lena outside of school, with her hair down and her sunglasses and a spring in her step because she’s so damn excited? It’s making her want to kiss her. And if they didn’t have ten fifteen-year-olds with them? Kara’s pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from doing it. (After asking, of course, Kara’s all about consent.)

But as it is, they meet their tour guide, a guy named Mike, at the door, and the tour begins.

It takes Kara embarrassingly long to realize he’s hitting on her. In her defence, though, Lena’s _right there_ , having to correct him on a lot of the things he says, and she’s just so _smart_ , Kara can’t stop looking at her and listening to her. So, actually, it’s perfectly understandable that it takes her until halfway through the tour to realize that Mike is hitting on her pretty aggressively. But when she does, it really creeps her out.

He’s constantly too close, in her personal space. He talks to her, too loudly, and he says things that are inappropriate. When he touches her arm for the second time, and she cringes away, _again,_ she snaps. Well, sort of. When he looks away to actually do his job, which, okay, even _she_ knows that’s wrong – and apparently so do the students, because Ruby corrects him, this time – she gets Lena’s attention.

 _Help me, please,_ she mouths at her friend, rolling her eyes in Mike’s direction. Lena shoots a menacing look his way, and nods.

 _Trust me?_ she mouths back, a question in her eyes, and Kara nods. _Follow my lead,_ Lena mouths.

Once Mike finishes arguing with Ruby, not unlike a child, he turns back to Kara.

“So, sweetheart, you got someone keeping you warm this winter?” He smiles at her in a way he probably thinks is charming, but it just makes Kara’s skin crawl. She thinks she sees Ruby pretending to throw up, her friend Lucas giggling, but then Lena’s hand is on the small of her back and everything beyond that point of contact pretty much ceases to exist.

“Actually, she does,” Lena says, and a collective gasp runs through the group of students. “I mean, we’ve been keeping it quiet because we work together, but I’d really appreciate it if you stopped hitting on my girlfriend.”

The kids gasp again, as if choreographed, and Kara would too, if she could catch her breath. But Lena’s hand is now in hers, and she’s still glaring at Mike, and it’s just so damn attractive. It also causes the creep to back off, which, Kara guesses that was the point. The tour continues without further incident.

Lena keeps holding Kara’s hand throughout, even through the presentation in the domed room. Sometime between the beginning and the end of the show, Kara starts rubbing her thumb over the back of Lena’s hand, and she swears she sees Lena blush.

***

They separate when they get on the bus, since Kara has to drive, but Lena sits up front with her, not in the back with the kids like she had that morning.

“Thanks for driving us, Kara.”

“Hey, I owed you, remember?” Kara smiles, but it doesn’t feel genuine even to her. There’s a lot going on in her head right now.

“Even though we lost?”

“Want to know a secret?” Kara asks, glad to have something to distract her from the way Lena’s looking at her like there’s something they need to talk about. (Which there is, but Kara doesn’t think she’d be able to discuss what happened in the planetarium without admitting her feelings, and she’s not quite ready to risk their friendship.)

Lena nods. “Sure.”

“I think Alex and Lucy are dating, now. I think the prank war brought them together. So, no, I don’t mind that we lost. My sister’s happy again.”

Lena smiles at that, and Kara can’t help but grin back.

“I’m glad Alex is happy.”

“Yeah, me too.”

***

Lena Luthor  
  
Alex just told me that her and Lucy are dating.  
She’s ridiculously in love.  
I’m so happy for them.  
Are we allowed to tease?  
Oh, relentlessly.

***

The day after the field trip, Miss Kara’s late for a class for the first time. There are strands of hair not caught in her ponytail, her shirt’s not tucked all the way, and her socks don’t match. She’s flustered, and she obviously hasn’t slept a wink, and Ruby knows exactly why.

(Because, unlike her classmates, she knows that that girlfriend thing at the planetarium was fake, to get that creepy dumb tour guide off Miss Kara’s back. Her mom would’ve known if Miss Luthor was dating anyone, which means she would’ve known.)

When Miss Kara dismisses them, Ruby makes a decision and goes over to her desk instead of following her classmates out of the room.

“Miss Kara?”

“Yes, Ruby? Can I help you?”

Ruby takes a deep breath. “You should ask her out.”

“What – who – what – I don’t – you.”

“Miss Luthor. You should ask her out. I have a feeling she’ll say yes.”

She leaves her teacher gaping and stuttering, and heads to her next class.

***

Kara knocks on Lena’s classroom door, softly, and then looks down out of habit, and oh God, her socks don’t match, this is not a good time to be trying to ask out the prettiest girl she’s ever seen, she should go –

“Hey, Kara, what can I do for you?”

“Oh hi, Lena, fancy seeing you – this is your classroom and I knocked on your door, that’s not – you know what, I want to – I just – you’re so – why – why are you looking at me like that?”

“Kara, may I kiss you?”

“I – uh – uhm – yes?”

Lena smiles at her like she’s being adorable, and then there are soft lips on hers, and _oh._ Her hands find Lena’s waist, pulling her closer, and Lena’s mouth opens under hers, and Kara is pretty sure she’s died and gone to heaven.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Kara blurts and blushes, but Lena’s arms around her neck (when did they do that?) keep her close, even though she’s embarrassed.

“The students are going to be so happy about this,” Lena whispers against her lips.

“Is that a yes?”

Her answer is a kiss. (She doesn’t mind.)

***

Kara Danvers  
  
Yes, by the way.  
Realized I never said it. I’d absolutely love to go on a date with you, Kara.  
Not that I was worried, after those kisses.  
But I can’t wait.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did, please check out my other works for more :) Send me prompts over at bi-genius on Tumblr if you want!
> 
> Also, comments are appreciated, since I love validation ;)


End file.
